Fault Zone
by Milotic
Summary: Sometimes when you really love someone you have to let him go.  AAML.  AU.


Fault Zone

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon nor "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Anderson.

Once upon a time, deep under the waves where the strangest plants grow and the beautiful Milotic swim freely, their smooth bodies cutting swiftly through the water, the mer-people lived. Led by the magnanimous mer-king and his mother the old dowager queen, the mer-people lived in peace with all water Pokemon. Goldeen, Feebas, and Finneon swam throughout the king's castle, a beautiful building made of Cloyster shells, just as Tailows and Pidgey fly through open windows up on earth. Trees of blue and red grew upon the golden sand at the bottom of the ocean, their leaves and branches constantly in motion.

The mer-king had four daughters, Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty, the youngest; she was the most beautiful. He skin was as fine as a flower petal and the color of white, white sand and her eyes were the exact color of the sea as one views it from above. Her long, thick hair shown a bight orange as if it were the sun. Each sister was lovely and caring; the water Pokemon were not afraid of them and would come and eat out of their hands and allow the young mermaids to pet them.

Each little mermaid had her own garden, where she could plant and keep whatever she liked best. The sisters planted pretty flowers; one sister's flowerbed resembled a Wailord, and another's looked like a Starmie. The youngest mermaid, Misty, had planted red and orange flowers in her garden, for she wanted it to look like the sun; and indeed, the flowers did glow as though they were many little suns. While Daisy, Violet, and Lily filled their gardens with all sorts of artifacts they had collected from sunken ships, Misty had only a statue of a young man in hers. Although it was made of stone, it looked as though it could have been alive, with its wild hair and lifelike eyes.

The sisters enjoyed listening to their grandmother's stories about the land above. Many times she would explain about land Pokemon and towns and ships and, most fascinating of all, humans, who had arm-like appendages called "legs" instead of fish tales. The flowers that grew above the sea had a stunning fragrance (those under the water emitted no smell) and the Pokemon of the air could sing hauntingly beautiful melodies.

"When you turn fifteen you may swim to the surface and see all of the wonders of the world above," the grandmother promised the four little mermaids.

Each of the sisters longed to see the upper world, but none wanted it as badly as Misty. The following year the oldest of the sisters, Daisy, would be fifteen and, as there was a year gap between each sister, the youngest mermaid would have to wait four years before her turn to rise above the waves would come.

Misty was quiet and thoughtful, a strange little child. At night she would swim to the open windows of her father's palace and stare at the moon and the stars above, which looked paler and larger below the waves. Sometimes she would see the shadow of a large ship passing overhead and would daydream of the people on board.

Finally, Daisy's fifteenth birthday arrived and she was granted permission to swim to the surface. Upon retuning she had many things to tell her sisters. Her favorite memory by far, however, had been hearing music and lying on a soft sand bank and looking at the moon hanging over a city, little lights from its many windows flickering. Simply because she would never be able to enter the city she wanted to more than anything.

How intently young Misty had listened and clung to every word! As she swam by the windows of her father's castle she believed that she, too, could hear the music of church bells ringing.

The next year Violet had come of age and swam to the surface. She was by far more daring than Daisy had been, swimming up a broad river. She had seen green hills covered with land Pokemon and had heard the Pokemon of the air sing sweetly. Most pleasant of all, she had come upon some children playing and splashing in the water. She would never forget how the young humans had been able to swim despite the fact that they didn't have a fishtail like her.

The third's sister's birthday soon approached. Because her birthday was in winter, Lily was able to see something neither of her other sisters had seen. When she rose above the surface she had seen great icebergs so transparent that she could almost see through them. Each had its own unique shape and towered over her. She had climbed atop the tallest one and watched the ships sail by. In the evening a storm began to brew and the lightning tinted the ice red.

Each sister had been delighted to swim above the surface the first time she had been able to, loving her freedom and all that she had seen. Now that each was a grownup, however, and could swim anywhere she wished, she lost interest in the world above.

Still, sometimes the three sisters would grab onto each other's hands and rise to the surface. There they would sing to the sailors aboard the ships not to be frightened, for they had voices far lovelier than those of any human. They would also sing of the beauty to be found below the waves, but the men on the ships could never know of that beauty, for when men reach the mer-king's castle they are dead; they have drowned.

When her sisters swam up to the surface, Misty had to wait behind, sad that she could not experience the world above. She often felt like crying, but mermaids cannot cry, which only makes their sorrow that much deeper.

At last she was fifteen!

"Goodbye," she cried to her sisters, father, and grandmother, and finally rose up through the water.

The sun had just set when Misty's head popped above the surface; the first stars were only starting to twinkle. She saw a large ship and, feeling brave, slowly approached it. Misty looked at many sailors on the deck of the ship, but by far the handsomest person was a young prince with wild black hair and chocolate eyes. Oh, how good looking he was!

It grew late, but the young mermaid could not take her eyes away from the handsome prince. A deep rumbling emanated from the belly of the ocean. The waves, growing higher and higher, rocked the little mermaid. The ship began to sail faster, and dark clouds could be seen in the sky. Suddenly the mast of the ship snapped like a twig, and the great wooden mass tumbled into the water, overtaken by the sea.

It was only then that Misty realized that the ship and its occupants (including the prince!) were in danger. For a while it was so dark that she could see nothing, but a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and she happened to glance at the unconscious form of the prince slowly sinking.

"Now he will come to me," she thought happily. With horror, though, she realized he would be dead before he reached her father's castle.

Vowing to save him, Misty forgot about the danger she was in. She grabbed onto the prince, holding his head above the water and letting the waves carry them where they would.

Morning came and the storm was over. Not a speck of the wrecked ship could be seen. The rising sun brought color to the prince's cheeks, but his eyes did not open. The young mermaid kissed his forehead and stroked his wet black hair, praying for him to live. He looked like the statue in her garden. She kissed him again.

Misty soon saw land. Through the mist she could see a small building on the shore. She swam with her prince towards the building, laying him in the fine white sand and taking care to place his head away from the waves and towards the sun.

Bells rang and a group of young women exited the building to walk in the garden. Misty hid behind some rocks, her hair blending with the seaweed, so she would not be seen. One of the girls, a brunette with striking blue eyes, noticed the prince. The prince opened his eyes and smiled at her, not looking out towards the rock where the one who had truly saved him hid. Because of this the young mermaid felt terribly sad. She watched as the young lady and her companions helped the prince into the building.

Misty retreated to her world below the surface. When her sisters asked her what she had seen, expecting her to relay the events of her adventure as they had done before her, she refused to tell them. She grew increasingly silent as the days went on.

Often Misty would swim to the surface, returning to the place where she had rescued the prince, but she never saw him again. Each time she returned she was a little sadder. She stared at the statue in her garden, which resembled the prince, and found some comfort there. However, she ceased tending to her plants and flowers and they soon became a tangled, brown mess.

Eventually Misty told Daisy about her experience with the prince. Soon the other two sisters knew as well, and they told all of their friends. Word travels as fast under the water as it does on land. Eventually a mermaid who had also seen the ship heard the story and found Misty. She told the young redhead where the prince's kingdom was.

Together the four sisters swam to where the prince's castle was located. A beautiful palace with lavish gardens stood erect near the sea. Inside one could see elaborate tapestries and paintings, and even a fountain; outside lifelike statues lined the walkways.

Many nights Misty hid near the prince's palace, watching him when he thought himself alone. She could hear the fisherman talk about how good and kind he was, and she felt so happy that she had saved his life. She learned that his name was Ash. She remembered how she had kissed him; he, however, knew nothing of her.

Misty grew to love all humans and the world above her own. She longed to be a part of their world, but there were so many things she still did not know, so many questions she still had, questions her sisters could not answer. She knew there was only one person under the sea wise enough to provide her with information.

"Do humans live forever?" the young mermaid had asked her grandmother. "Do they die as we do?"

"Yes, they do die," the old merwoman answered. "In fact, they live far shorter lives than we do. We can live here under the sea for three hundred years. We, however, do not have immortal souls; when we die we become the foam of the ocean. Humans, on the other hand, have souls that live eternally. When they die they rise up to a world we can never see."

"I wish I had an immortal soul! Oh, I would give all my three hundred years for only one day as a human being if, afterward, I could live eternally," Misty exclaimed.

"Do not think about it," her grandmother soothed. "We can live happier down here."

"Isn't there anything I can do to earn an eternal soul? I don't want to become the foam of the ocean!"

Misty's grandmother sighed. "Only if a man should fall so in love with you that you become dearer to him than his mother and father; that all his thoughts turn to you; and that he lets a priest take his right hand and put it in yours, vowing to eternally love you, then his soul would flow into your body and you would be able to feel human happiness and live an eternal life. It will never happen, though, because what we consider beautiful, the fishtail, they consider ugly on Earth."

Misty glanced sadly at her fishtail.

"Let us be happy," her grandmother consoled, "for tonight we will have a ball."

A splendid ball indeed was held. Thousands of Shelldor shells decorated the palace, and water Pokemon of all types swam through it. The mermen and mermaids danced and sang, for they had voices far more beautiful than those heard above the waves. Misty had the loveliest voice of all; everyone clapped when she had finished, and for a moment she felt happy, for she knew she had the loveliest voice in the whole world.

Soon, though, her thoughts turned to the prince, and sadness crept in again. She left her father's palace, leaving behind the laughter and gaiety, and sat in her small garden, staring at her statue.

After much thought, she devised a plan. While her sisters and everyone celebrated at the ball, she would sneak away and see the sea witch, who she had always feared, for she knew she could help her.

Misty swam toward the sea witch's home, where no flowers or seaweed grew; the bottom of the ocean was gray and barren. She arrived at a strange forest, filled with trees that were half plant, half Pokemon; they resembled Sevipers. She knew that these trees eagerly grasped onto anything, and what they took hold of they never let go. She hesitated before entering the forest, but, remembering the prince and the soul she wanted to win, regained her courage.

Braiding her long hair and crossing her hands across her chest, the young mermaid swam swiftly through the forest. Finally she reached the sea witch's house, which was composed of the bones of drowned sailors.

"I know what you want," the sea witch began, "and it's stupid of you. You shall have your wish, though, because I know it will cause you suffering and misery. You want to be rid of your fishtail and to gain legs so the prince will love you and you will win an eternal soul." The sea witch laughed loudly.

"I shall make you a potion," the sea witch continued. "Drink it tomorrow morning before the sun rises, and your tail will divide and shrink until it becomes legs. It will feel as though a sword is cutting through your body, but you will be the most beautiful human anyone has seen. You will walk more gracefully than any ballerina, but every time your dainty foot touches the ground it will as though you are walking on sharp knives. You must be willing to suffer this for me to help you."

"I am willing," Misty whispered, thinking of her prince.

"Remember," the witch began, " that when you have a human body you can never become a mermaid again. Never again will you see your sisters or your father or your grandmother. If you cannot make the prince fall in love with you, your heart will break and you will become foam the moment he marries another," the sea witch concluded.

"I am willing to make those sacrifices and to take that chance," Misty stated solemnly.

"Very well, then. However, I want no small payment for this. You have the most beautiful voice in the world, and I want it in exchange for the potion."

"If you take my voice I will have nothing left!" Misty cried.

"You will have your beautiful body and your graceful walk. What, are you losing your courage?" the sea witch taunted.

"Let it be done then," Misty whispered.

The witch prepared the potion and, upon finishing, cut out Misty's tongue.

Now mute, the young mermaid swam towards her father's palace. All the lights had been extinguished; everyone was sleeping. Misty felt as though her heart would break when she thought of the fact that she would never see its occupants again. Before leaving she visited the gardens and picked a single flower from each sister's.

She reached the prince's castle and sat on the marble staircase leading to the palace. Misty drank the potion and felt the intense pain the sea witch had described, fainting then and there.

When she awoke she still experienced a dull ache, but when Misty looked up and saw the prince's chocolate eyes gazing into hers the pain all but disappeared. She noticed that she had beautiful slim legs. The prince asked her who she was and where she had come from, but all she could do was look at him sadly. He grasped her hand and led her toward the palace, but every step Misty took felt excruciatingly painful, just as the sea witch had warned.

Misty was the most beautiful girl in the castle, but she could neither speak nor sing. Other young girls came and sang for the prince, and he happily clapped his hands for the one who sang most beautifully. "If only he knew that I had a voice more beautiful than that, a voice I gave away to be with him," Misty thought sadly.

Still, none of the girls danced as well or as gracefully as Misty. The prince loved watching her dance, so she danced constantly, despite the horrendous pain it caused her.

Misty became Ash's special friend. Together they rode the prince's Rapidash through the forest, watching the many Pokemon of the land in their natural habitats. They climbed high mountains and looked over his kingdom.

Misty's feet bled and stung horribly, and at night she would go down to the water to cool them, thinking constantly of the sisters she had left behind. One night they came, singly sadly of the pain she had caused them. They continued to visit her every night, and once Misty swore she could have seen her father and grandmother far out at sea waving sorrowfully to her.

Ash grew increasingly fond of Misty, but he loved her like a young child; he did not wish to make her his queen. Yet Misty needed him to marry her or she would turn to foam the morning after he married another!

"Don't you love me most of all?" the young mermaid's eyes asked Ash one night.

"Yes, for you remind me of a girl I once knew, but I fear I may never see her again. You see, I was in a shipwreck some time ago. The waves carried me ashore, and I was rescued by a girl from the temple. She is the only one I can ever love, but she is bound to the temple. I am lucky that I have you instead," the prince replied.

"Oh, if only he knew that I had saved him," Misty thought sadly.

It was announced that Prince Ash was to be married to a beautiful princess from a neighboring country. A wonderful ship was built for the wedding and the prince was to set off to visit the foreign country and his soon-to-be bride.

The mermaid shook her head sadly, knowing that the prince did not want to marry anyone but the girl from the temple.

"I must go," Ash replied sadly, "to please my parents. I will never love her, though; she will never be my bride. If I ever marry it will likely be you," he finished, kissing Misty on the forehead.

The ship set sail for the foreign country. Trumpets welcomed the prince and his party, and many splendid banquets were held, but May, the prince's bride-to-be, attended none of them, for she was training in a temple.

How Misty longed to see the princess! When she finally did she had to admit that she had never seen a more beautiful human; the princess had lovely auburn hair and the most stunning blue eyes.

"Oh, it is you!" exclaimed the prince, embracing his bride. "You are the one from the temple who rescued me when I lay dying!"

"I am truly happy now," Ash confessed to Misty. "I never dreamed that my wish would come true! I know you will be happiest for me, because you love me most of all."

Yes, she did love him most of all. Misty kissed his hand, but inside her heart was breaking, for she knew that the morning after he married May she would die.

Trumpets heralded the marriage of the prince and the princess. It was a splendid wedding, and Misty herself held the train of the bride's dress. She could neither see the lovely sites now hear the beautiful music, though, for she knew the next morning would bring her death.

Evening came, and the little mermaid stood on the royal ship, remembering the first time she had risen above the waves, which seemed so long ago. She danced for everyone on the ship, and even though it felt as though knives were cutting her feet, she could not feel it, for the pain in her heart far outweighed it. She knew it was the last time she would ever see her prince, the one she sacrificed everything for, and that he would never know all that she had given up to be with him.

The celebration lasted until midnight, when the prince and princess retreated into the royal tent. Soon everything was peaceful and quiet, and Misty was the only one awake.

She heard a familiar lovely singing and, looking out towards the ocean, saw her sisters approaching. They had no hair.

"We have given our hair to the sea witch, and she has agreed to help you in return," Daisy began. "She has given us this knife. If you plunge it into the heart of the prince before the sun rises, his blood will flow over your legs and you will regain your fishtail. Then you can return to us and live the rest of your three hundred years! You must hurry, though, for the sun will be rising soon!"

With that, Misty's sisters disappeared.

Clutching the knife, Misty pulled aside the cloth of the royal tent, gazing at the handsome prince and his beautiful bride, whose head rested on his chest. She bent down and kissed Ash's forehead, and then kissed May's. She glanced at the sharp knife, and then looked once more at the price. He moved in his sleep and whispered "May." It was she that he thought of, dreamed of! Trembling, Misty threw the knife into the sea.

Once more she looked at the couple, her eyes glazing over in death. Oh, how happy they seemed! With that, Misty threw herself into the sea, forever becoming a part of it.

Author's Note: Gah, I'm sorry if this story is bad and annoying. I had a dream about it months ago, and it simply would not leave me alone! I normally don't even like AU, so I'm really not sure where this came from.

This is based of the original Hans Christian Anderson version of "The Little Mermaid," not the Disney version. I have rewritten all of it; nothing has been copied or plagiarized.

For the record, I am not an advanceshipper (and if you've read my other stories you know that). I'm definitely a pokeshipper!

I've been super busy with school, but it ends in less than three weeks (thank God!), so I'll have some time to write some more fics. I have a chaptered fic I'm really looking forward to posting.

Question: does anyone know how to edit stories after they've been posted? I've noticed some mistakes in a couple of my other stories, but I don't know how to fix them. Any help would be appreciated. Sorry, I'm really bad with the Internet!

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. :)


End file.
